


Until the Sun rises, we'll continue to burn.

by moonncheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But please do read uwu, Don't expect much I used to write on Wattpad, English is hard, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're in Jeju and they're in Love, This is my first time writing in English please bare with me, Vacation, Vernon's whipped, like really whipped, the fluffiest of fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonncheol/pseuds/moonncheol
Summary: Just as the first rays of Sun started filling the Earth with warmth and light, Vernon stared at Seungkwan, and he could be biased but, to him, Seungkwan’s eyes shone even brighter, and the way he smiled everytime they said I love you warmed him the most.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Until the Sun rises, we'll continue to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi! This is the first time I post here. English isn't my first language but I've been meaning to try and write something for a while, so this came out. It's nothing special and it's really short, it's just meant for me to practice, so feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm used to writing in Spanish, so this format is very new to me, it was really hard OTL  
> Anyway, this is basically inspired by that one time they went to Jeju and filmed it for svt club, it's an idea I've had for quite a while but never knew how to develop properly, that's why I'm making it a drabble. It's literally just them loving each other, please enjoy n.n  
> Ps: The title is from Our Dawn is Hotter than Day because of course it had to be

Vernon woke up to delicate fingers gently caressing his skin.  
The world was completely silent, as if on pause, the only noise coming from his and his partner’s delicate breaths. The blankets that covered them were heavy against his body, keeping it warm in the middle of the night, and the pillows below him felt soft, inviting, giving him enough security and comfort for him to easily fall asleep again.  
Nevertheless, his eyes fluttered open.  
“Oh, did I wake you up?” Seungkwan seemed to be fully awake, his eyes sparkling with energy as they usually did, moonlight giving them an extra shine that just made them mesmerizing to look at. And so, Vernon let himself enjoy the sight if only for a moment. Seungkwan smiled softly and pecked the tip of his nose, obviously noticing Vernon’s lovestruck staring. “Vernonie?”  
“You didn’t.” He said finally, his hand reaching up to intertwine his fingers with Seungkwan’s, not before kissing his knuckles with fondness. “Is everything okay though? Why are you awake?”  
Seungkwan nodded, shuffling closer to Vernon and resting his head on the other’s neck. “I’m fine, I was actually going to wake you up either way.”  
“Oh?” Vernon looked down to meet his eyes. “Why? It’s still dark outside.” Seungkwan hummed, content with the vibrations within Vernon’s chest as he talked. “I want to go see the sunrise. It’s almost five.”  
Vernon didn’t answer, his head lost in the feeling of them enveloping each other in warmth. It wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last time they ever slept together, but Vernon couldn’t help but feel fortunate, his heart pounding heavily every time they lied close to each other like this.  
Seungkwan pinched his stomach and the younger pouted. “Let’s stay like this five more minutes, then I’ll get ready.” He said, tightening his embrace and bringing the other closer.  
Seungkwan smiled and closed his eyes. “Fine by me.”

___

Jeju was genuinely a beautiful place.  
Even in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep and the only sounds were those that came from the ocean, Vernon felt comfortable as he hiked his way up the hill with his partner. Seungkwan’s family home was at the foot of it, so they didn’t have to walk that much. The older was in front of him, with his arms extended as he tried to touch all the wild grass that surrounded them. Vernon stared fondly, after all, he had a habit of admiring Seungkwan every chance he got.  
“We’re almost there” The older announced, Vernon only hummed in acknowledgement and continued walking. “You know,” Seungkwan turned around to look at him, “when I was a child, I used to sneak out of my room and come here all the time.” The younger walked a bit faster and linked their hands once he caught up. “I think it was something like my happy place.” He continued.  
“It must be really pretty from up there.” Vernon said, looking at his lover. Seungkwan nodded and swayed their hands a bit, recalling his childhood memories with ease. “I’ve actually only seen the sunrise there once, but it’s one of my most precious memories. I remember thinking that I wanted to have my first kiss with the sunrise as the background” He giggled.  
“Did you?” Asked Vernon with nothing but curiosity, Seungkwan smirked. “Of course not, dummy. You were my first kiss.”  
“Oh.” Right. Vernon sometimes forgot the fact that he was many of Seungkwan’s first times. He smiled to himself. _How did he get so lucky?_  
Seungkwan rolled his eyes, a smile still present as he walked a little closer to Vernon. “Yeah, _oh._ ”  
“Have you ever thought about leaving Seoul and just coming to live here again?” It wasn’t like Vernon feared the answer, he knew that, if there ever was a time to make a decision like that, Vernon would be ready to follow Seungkwan to the end of the world.  
“Not really.” Was Seungkwan’s answer. His eyes took in his surroundings, trying to find any sign of nostalgia within him. “Not to say that I didn’t like living in Jeju, you know how much I loved it.” They both laughed, sometimes Seungkwan was a little _too_ proud. “But I guess it just hasn’t crossed my mind yet. I like living in Seoul, with you.”  
Vernon hummed and looked around as well. The world was starting to become brighter, and Vernon could actually see the Sun peeking through the horizon. “The Sun is starting to rise.” He said, eyes back to his lover.  
“Just in time, we’re almost there.” Answered the oldest, pointing at an old bench that was placed just at the top of the hill. Vernon sat down as soon as they reached it, closing his eyes as he took in the sounds of the waves that crashed against the border of the hill. Seungkwan plopped down to his side, immediately resting his head on his shoulder. “I also used to think that this was where I would ask for my partner to marry me.” He said after a while. Vernon opened his eyes to look at him, but the other remained resting against him.  
“Where’s my ring?” He asked jokingly, his lover giggled and slapped his thigh with no strength at all. They were nowhere near the stage for marriage yet.  
“Somewhere inside a jewelry store, we should go look for it in a few years.” Vernon hummed and continued drawing shapes in the older’s palm. “Yeah, we should.”  
They both fell silent after that, taking their time to admire the sight. On one side of the hill was the trail to go back to the town, still covered in slumber as the rays of sunshine just started to make their way to the first houses. On the other, the ocean rippled and turned with force, as awake as ever, with the Sun coming out of it and illuminating everything on its path.  
“Seungkwan.”  
“Hm?”  
“Open your eyes, you’re going to miss the sunrise.”  
His eyelashes fluttered as he opened them, quickly trying to focus his eyes back into full consciousness. Vernon’s free hand reached up to move some strands of hair out of the way, and then they moved downwards, tracing the borders of Seungkwan’s face. The other just stared at him, lips parted and eyes shining with love. Just as Vernon’s fingers reached those pretty lips, he leaned down and joined them in a kiss.  
Seungkwan melted on the spot, his arms reaching up to circle Vernon’s neck and bring them closer in the process. Vernon caressed his lover’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, a small smile threatening to show through. Vernon’s chest ached with fondness, his heart suddenly too big for his chest. Seungkwan just made him feel the best of ways.  
Seungkwan separated first, joining their foreheads together as he let out a content sigh.  
“One kiss and you manage to make a full mess of me, Vernonie” Seungkwan looked at him through his eyelashes, and Vernon just couldn’t stop _feeling._  
“I love you.” No matter how many times he had said it in the past, the way his lover smiled after he said it was always such a pretty sight to see.  
Seungkwan pecked him again. “I love you too.”  
Just as the first rays of Sun started filling the Earth with warmth and light, Vernon stared at Seungkwan, and he could be biased but, to him, Seungkwan’s eyes shone even brighter, and the way he smiled everytime they said I love you warmed him the most.  
It was now his turn to lean on Seungkwan’s shoulder and close his eyes to enjoy the warmth in his heart.  
_He vowed to himself that, the next time they climbed this hill, there would be a ring in his pocket and a promise for forever._


End file.
